Keeping Calm
by poeticjustice13
Summary: When she smiles that carefree smile, the sadist in him wants to do anything to knock it down. Nick's reaction to Miley's engagement to Liam. Drabble. Miley Support. Nick/Miley.
1. Engagement

**Don't ask me why I wrote this. It just came out. I've never done a drabble before so just bear with me. This is purely fiction and depicts what I think could've happened when Nick found out about Miley's engagement.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my imagination.  
**

* * *

When she smiles that carefree smile, the sadist in him wants to do anything to knock it down. He's staring at the computer screen and **_whoa_**, is he angry.

Because he cares.

He keeps calm, 'cause that's what you're supposed to do, right? Oh wait, no that's what Disney _taught_ him to do.

Keep cool, because, you know everyone's watching.

Even in the smallest, most private place, they're watching and_ boy,_ they are laughing at you, not with you.

So he closes his laptop carefully, knowing that the emotions are just dripping out of him. He's not sixteen anymore. He's an adult and no one is around to save his ass if he does something wrong. Still, he wishes for that wrong, at least to her. Maybe, if the wrong lands on her, then maybe just maybe he can have the _right._

He can be the savior.

And she'll come crawling back.

_She definitely will._

The door to his apartment opens and in comes Joe with a large, brown paper bag. _Someone came prepared._

He takes one look at Nick and smiles mockingly. One hand sinks into the bag and pulls out a bottle. Nick doesn't even flinch at alcohol anymore. He accepts it and tonight, he's going to do more than that.

He's gonna let it _**take over.**_

What's wrong with a few drunk texts or maybe even phone calls?

That'll rattle the fiance, right?

Joe sits next to him, but Nick is on another level now. He's got a plan and he's gonna make it happen.

"So, I take it you've heard about the engagement?" Joe asks, though it's obvious he already knows.

"Mmph." is all that comes out but it's enough.

Just enough to let Joe know that hiss brother is bitter.

So, he pours him a cup. Just enough to soak all the emotions up.

Because he knows. He knows his brother is in denial. He knows Miley has moved on and that Nick doesn't stand a chance and hasn't for a long time.

That's why he puts a little extra something in Nick's drink. It's just to give it a little kick or _**more like give him a kick.**_

Once he's knocked out, Joe will take his phone, laptop, etc. to ensure no message gets to Miley whatsoever. She's happy and his brother needs to learn to be too.

Because we all know he needs to let go.

* * *

**Eh, I guess I'm a little rusty in this fandom. Hope you enjoyed this.**


	2. Wedding Bells

So, he wrote a song.

_What?_ What was wrong with writing a song?

He's a fucking musician, he gets paid to do that shit.

Though that doesn't mean he's bitter. Well, let's not call it **_bitterness_**...

Maybe we can find a word for that later. He didn't think it was a big deal though. One minute he's in the studio fixing a few of Kevin's harmonies when his dad storms in. His face was red like a tomato.

It was nearly comical. _Nearly_.

And then his dad threw lyric sheets at him. He doesn't even blink nor flinch, though he does wonder if that was a paper cut in the eye waiting to happen.

"Are you crazy? _**Are you**_? Please tell me now, maybe I can have you privately enrolled in a psych ward!" He says viciously.

"I'm a legal adult, and no I'm not crazy." Nick answered, eye-balling the familiar lyrics on the sheet.

**_Wedding Bells_**

The melody flashes its way through his mind racing to pinpoint the _perfect_ scene. The _perfect_ moment. With the _perfect_ girl.

**_No, I dont wanna love _**  
**_If it's not you _**  
**_I dont wanna hear the wedding bells bloom _**  
**_Maybe we can try _**  
**_One last time _**  
**_But I dont wanna hear the wedding bells chime _**

Even as his dad yells at him continuously repeating what he already knows, Nick still dreams of what could never be.

He can feel her fingertips ingniting his skin as her hand slides down his arm to bring their hands together. In his mind, they are running away. Down the aisle, laughing as everyone else looks off in horror of what they'd done.

Even as his father slams the door shut, after realizing he wasn't even listening, Nick can hear her laugh. Telling him, how happpy she was.

But when he opens his eyes, she's gone.


End file.
